Darling in the New World
by Ledgeion
Summary: After a fateful evening beneath the Cherry Blossom Tree is a young boy and a girl the same age, meets on a predestined reunion from the past


Earth's new City after centuries of war is filling with people. In a secluded area at the edge of the city away from the large infrastructures was a Cherry Blossom Tree. The Tree was a public spot for people. The Tree was a symbol of beauty and life for the predecessors. Beneath the cherry blossom was a young boy with dark hair surrounding his head and deep cerulean eyes.

Everyday He would always stay around the roots tree where he would stay and nap around or read some of his books, he always loved the tree there was something deep inside him that made him love its beauty and besides how solemn and quiet the place was made it perfect for him to read his books.

"It's always very peaceful here" He said to himself zoning in deep on the book he's reading.

And as if on cue noises from the distance appeared out of nowhere disturbing Him from his Solitude. He decided to just ignore it and hope that it goes away, expecting whoever was there to just disappear but the noises became even louder and getting closer. He distinguished the sound to be coming from a girl which was running around laughing. His eyes was still planted on the pages of his book when suddenly the source of the sound suddenly tripped in front of him, causing him a light panic of the poor girl in front of him and immediately stood up to help her.

She was wincing in pain from the fall, "Are you okay?" He held out a hand to pull her Up.

"Who are you?" The girls bright green eyes sparkled at the look of boy in front of him.

The image of his face lingered in her thought for a few moments and stuck itself in her mind. While all the while He examined the cute girl in front of him, her long pink hair, green eyes, her eye lashes, he was starting to stutter and almost dropped the book but he regained his composure and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"My name is...

not Important."

His red face reveals it all that he is a bit nervous, but the girl only smiled and laughed at the response from the young boy, but it only drew more of His attention to her.

"That's a really silly name." she let out between her breaths and chuckles from laughing.

"No really it's not important, are you hurt? you seemed to be hurt back there." He reached into his pocket and got a candy in a wrapper and gave it to her

"Here you can have this." she was amazed at how smooth this boy is being she is now just smiling at him with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm all right now...thanks to you." she popped the candy in her mouth and proceeded to examine the boy in front of her further and the book on his right hand caught her attention.

She moved forward towards him "So what is that you are reading?"

"Oh this. its a picture book called the Beast and the Prince. I haven't really read it yet"

"Let's read it together then!" The girl enthusiastically insisted. practically excited.

They both sat down under the cherry blossom, he handed her the picture book and she gleefully took it away from him. "Come closer I'll read it out for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out another candy after he unwrapped the candy the girl attacked his hand with the candy using her mouth to steal the candy away from his fingers leaving him surprised, while she enjoyed her treats inside her mouth, she smiled at him in response.

He just have to pull another one in his pocket. "You really like sweets huh, no worries i have plenty."

She only giggled in response having a mouthful of sweets, Returning her attention back to the book in the first page. Her eyes shone at the colorful pages as she scanned the book.

"Whoah, This is very pretty."

"Yeah, sure is, now let's read the story"

/gallery/Qg6gI-

The two were leaning onto each other after reading the story, getting closer to share the pages of the book.

"The story was Tragic but Beautiful at the same time." she imagined the story to have a happy ending but she wasn't disappointed but slightly sad at the conclusion of the story. "I want it to be a happy ending!" He was confused by what she meant by that statement as to how to change the story but one look at her when she was already staring up at him made him feel what she meant with her piercing eyes staring deep into his. The staring contest was broken due to her bursting in laughter at what they were doing.

Looking at the Horizon seeing that it was getting late she had to leave "I have to get going now, see ya." she stood up to begin sprinting when He grabbed her wrist to slow her down.

"Wait. what's your name?" He quickly asked before she left

"It's Iota!" she screamed as she broke into a sprint towards a car that stopped nearby.

"Wait... the picture book"

At the time the car she rode was already moving she'd only realized she still has the picture book with her. Then proceeded to hit her face with her Palm.

"I forgot to ask his name..."

Back at the cherry blossom tree he was also going to leave, just stared at the car Iota was in driving away until it was out of his sight.

He whispered his name to the Wind. "It's Hiro..."


End file.
